I Know You
by pingpong101
Summary: Catching Fire - Darius the Avox's life from when he first sees Katniss arriving for her quarter quell hunger games. Darius/Lavinia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the group of people walk in, I see the drunken Haymitch staring right at me and I then knew Katniss would be there too, probably headed to her death. Effie looks in my and the other Avox's direction and smiles.

"Oh, looks like they've got you a matched set this year," she says. It's because the other girl and I are both red heads. I think her name is Lavinia.

Katniss looks in my direction. At first she looks confused, but then I see it dawn on her face; she realizes who I am. I am now a mute slave of the Capitol.

Haymitch grabs her wrist in case she shows recognition of me, which would only result in my punishment. But she doesn't say anything, just stays silent. She is speechless.

We just stare into each other's eyes. I wonder what I would say to her if I could talk, probably that I was sorry she was probably destined for death. She would probably say how she wished she had been there earlier when Gale was getting whipped, so I wouldn't have stepped out, and then as a result had this done to me. I would never talk again. Never be happy or even have a little bit of freedom.

I wonder if I had been put here to unravel her. I know the Capitol wants her dead; she indirectly created an act of rebellion when she pulled out those berries in the last hunger games.

Katniss twists her wrist free of Haymitch's grip and storms off down the hall into her room. After that the red headed girl and I are dismissed to finish preparing for dinner.

Effie goes down the hall, obviously to retrieve Katniss from her room. When she comes back she is still alone. Is Katniss not coming to dinner?

Maybe she can't face seeing me. But just as the thought crosses my mind, I see her walking down the hall towards the dining room. She sits down but doesn't speak, like she is lost in thought and, no one else is around. I stand a little behind her and off to the left.

Katniss moves her hand and a bowl of peas flies off the table and before I can do anything, she is down under the table scooping up peas. I get down beside her and we are obscured from view. For a moment our hands brush and she grabs my hand and I squeeze hers, it's like we are saying all our unsaid words in that one gesture. I wish we could have had more time and be alone so I could give her a hug or write something down. But our time is up, as Effie says, "That isn't your job, Katniss!"

I let go of her hand and she returns to her place. I continue to clean up the peas and take the bowl to the kitchen. I must admit I used to have a bit of crush on Katniss even though I am a few years older than her. But it was more of admiration for her spirit, I realised.

Would I ever see her again?

Will she die this time around?

Will I get punished for knowing her?

**Ok crappiest thing I have ever written but It's going up anyway (:**

**I could do more on Darius's life if you want. Just review and say (: I would like to say a thanks to "****when-i-caught-myself****" for being my beta and editing the grammar. Grammar is like my worst fear ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since the brief encounter with Katniss. I have seen her around, but of course, I can't talk to her. I can't acknowledge her; I can only carry out direct orders. Our eyes have met briefly once or twice but that was it. None of the Avoxes are allowed to communicate with each other by writing or gestures unless it is fulfilling a task. It was so awful, what they had done to us. And I now knew for sure that the other Avox was called Lavinia—I had secretly asked her.

It was dinnertime and everyone was talking about what Katniss and Peeta did for their private sessions in front of the Gamemakers.

"Alright, how did your private sessions go?" Haymitch asks the question that is on everyone's minds. Including mine; not like I could say anything though. It turns out that Peeta painted a picture of the little girl, Rue, who was in the games last time. And Katniss hung a dummy with this year's Gamemaker's name on it—Seneca Crane. _Way to get themselves killed for certain_, I thought. They didn't seem like they cared, though Effie certainly did.

"What were you thinking?" she says as she starts pacing. "You have no manners! Did you plan this?" she asks them, borderline hysterically.

"You would think we did, wouldn't you?" Peeta says happily.

"Didn't you?" Haymitch asks.

"Nope, I had no idea what he was going to do," Katniss says. "Have they ever given zeroes before?"

"No, but there is a first time for everything," Haymitch says, settling himself on the sofa. I stand behind the sofa in case I was ordered to do something. My feet rather hurt. You were never allowed to sit down unless it was when everyone was in bed or if you had to sit down to do an order.

"_Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve scored,"_the news reader gives a surprised sound and then starts his sentence again. "_Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve scored, well, a twelve. And Peeta Mellark from District Twelve also scored—hmm, this is a first—a twelve." _There are surprised reactions from everyone.

"Why did they do that?" Katniss asks.

"Because now everyone will have no choice but to try and target you," Haymitch says. "Oh, go to bed, both of you, I can't even look at you." Haymitch puts his head in his hands and sighs. Peeta and Katniss get up and get ready to go to bed. Katniss locks eyes with me before she walks away. I wish there was some way I could say goodbye to her before she leaves, because I have a feeling I might never see her again after she goes into the arena. Just then Effie clicks her fingers.

"You, Avox, get more some more wine, will you?" I obediently walk down the hall and bring back a bottle of wine. I pour her a glassful and hand it to her. She makes sure her hand does not touch me. I am the lowest of the low.

"Aren't you going to have some more, Haymitch?" she asks. I am waiting for him to say yes, but he doesn't.

"No," he says, locking his gaze with me, only for a second. I can tell he didn't want to give me an order; I had seen him many times when I was a Peacekeeper, and maybe it made him feel guilty or something. He gives a loud groan before putting his head in his hands again.

I stand there until Lavinia and I are dismissed. We go into the elevator. When we get out we go our separate ways. I give her a slight nod, though I shouldn't have really done it because any communication was forbidden and was punishable. But no one could see and no cameras were facing our way at that second. She quickly nods back and walks down the hall on the right side, to her room. I walk down the left to mine. But I wouldn't really say they were rooms. They have a toilet, a sink and one drawer for our clothes, as well as a tiny single bed with very scratchy sheets.

**Ok that's more of Darius. Please review if you liked it or didn't or whatever. I would like feed back because it may slowly fade away if no one likes it (: I would also like to thank when-i-caught-myself again for editing my grammar and adding in missing words and such (:**

**I HATE GRAMMAR (: in case you didn't know (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The loud ringing wakes me from my sleep. The bell in the corner of every servant's room are what greets us in the mornings. I go to the small shower room and make myself presentable.

I go into the staff lift with Lavinia. I nod at her and give a smile as a morning greeting, and she smiles back. We lay out the breakfast on the table and wait for everyone to wake up. Haymitch is the first, surprisingly.

He gives a faint nod in my direction. I do nothing to acknowledge this, but I connected my gaze with his to show I had seen it. Next was Effie and she poured herself a coffee that Lavinia had just set out.

Peeta was next. He was freshly showered and his hair was still wet. Katnis took a lot longer.

"Go get Katniss, will you," Effie says to Lavinia. Lavinia walks down the hall to get her. When she comes back Katniss is with her. Katniss looks tired but she smiles anyway. She sits down opposite to Peeta, and she reaches for a piece of toast and she pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"You will have breakfast, then your prep teams will come and find you both. Then Cinna and Portia will get you ready for tonight's interview."

"Yay," Katniss says unenthusiastically. Peeta just laughs at her.

They finish their breakfast and then go to find their prep teams. Lavinia and I clear up the plates and glasses and take them to be washed downstairs.

We come back up in the lift, where we see Haymitch and someone I don't know deep in conversation. When they see us they stopped talking, and I'm not sure why. It's not like we could repeat anything they say. The man leaves.

Haymitch sits down and pours himself a big glass of vodka. I stand there, and everything is quiet until Haymitch looks at the time and stands up. He is halfway to the lift but he abruptly stops and tunes the TV into the interview channel. He looks at me, then Lavinia.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to leave this on." I couldn't acknowledge what he was saying but I knew it was for my benefit.

Now we can see what Katniss says in her interview. When he leaves, Lavinia stares intently at the screen and so do I. We daren't sit down, even if no one was around. District Four, then Five. Six, Seven, then Eight, Nine, Ten. They were all being friendly and civil; though, for some, you couldn't really understand what they were saying.

Well, one, actually, the 80-year-old woman from Distric Four who volunteered. Then, finally, District Twelve is called up. Katniss answers Caesar Flickerman's questions politely, and then she was on fire—literally. Her white wedding dress burns away, but I can tell it wasn't hurting her.

The white of the heavy wedding dress was being turned into intricate black feathers. When the fire goes out the audience was shocked silent. Her stylist, Cinna, had turned her into a mockingjay. She looked stunning. Caesar asks Cinna to take a bow. I can tell that Cinna was in trouble. Caesar said goodbye to Katniss and she walks off. Next came Peeta. He and Caesar joke around a bit, but then came the serious stuff.

The words "we're already married" and "if it wasn't for the baby" stick in my head. The last image on the screen is all the tributes holding hands in solidarity. I'm sure that she isn't pregnant, though. Katniss isn't that type of person. Well, she never used to be.

I turn my head and Lavinia is looking at me. Our eyes meet. I wonder what she is thinking. She must have guessed me and Katniss knew each other before I was turned into an Avox.

Clattering from the elevator stops my train of thought. Katniss and Peeta arrive and they go straight to the window.

"Now, is there anything I have to be sorry for?" Peeta asks warily.

"No, nothing. Although I wished you had told me what on earth you were going to say. At least then I could have acted like I was scared because I was pregnant," she says. Well, that clears that up: she isn't pregnant.

Another loud clatter from the lift made Katniss and Peeta look over, and Haymitch steps out.

"Everyone has been ordered home," Haymitch says.

"Oh," Katniss says, "Make sure you give Effie our thanks." She pauses "We didn't see her on the morning of the last games and if we don't come—" She stops and doesn't continue but Haymitch understands. She was going to say "if we don't come out".

My heart hammered in my chest. She has to come out alive, she would lead everyone in the rebellion. The Games would be over. The punishment of being turned into an Avox would be over. And hopefully Avoxes would have rights and be treated fairly. The Capitol would fall. Lists of things and possibilities turned in my head.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," Katniss says. "Good night."

"Me too," Peeta says, and he turns to go with her. They hold each other's hands. Both of them were thinking they were headed towards certain death.

**Thanks for the feedback and such (: Also a thanks to "****when-i-caught-myself****" again for the grammar and such. YOU ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Check out this author because she is amazing, after you have read my story of course (: Ahahaha**

**Her name is ****when-i-caught-myself**** and she does amazing one shots. (she is also my awesome beta XD )**

The Next Day

The bell in the corner of my room wakes me up again. I amso tired, my eyes won't open properly. I don't want to get punished though. Then I realize today is the day Katniss and Peeta will go into the arena. I may not have a crush on Katniss anymore, but she was still my friend.

I jump up and go into the small shower room. I get ready, put on my uniform. Instead of going to the penthouse all Avoxes are to go to the 4th floor, because that is where the sponsors would be watching the first part of the Games. I meet Lavinia in the staff lift and I nod at her, with a smile in greeting.

She nods and gives me a sweet smile back. I have never really noticed it before, but her smile is so nice. I bet before she was turned into an Avox she would have had a sparkle in her eyes.

When the lift arrives, the room is already being set up by the other Avoxes. Lavinia and I go into the kitchen that was off to the left and we each grab plates of food. We bring them in and place them on the big table at the edge of the room.

I look around the room: big sofas and chairs are all positioned around the gigantic television screen that was hanging on the wall. Everyone finishes getting the room ready and all the Avoxes take positions around the room, in case we are needed. Slowly the room begin to fill up with sponsors and mentors. Haymitch is one of the last to arrive. He takes a seat right in the middle.

The screen then lights up and it shows all the contestants' faces as they take a look at the arena.

Water.

The arena is full of water; an island is a little way away from the tubes. You could tell that some people can't swim, by their faces. The signal goes off; some tributes stay where they are, but others, like Katniss, jump off the podium and start swimming.

On the other hand, the camera takes a close up on Peeta: he is standing still on his podium. He can't swim.

The camera goes to the old lady; I think her name is Mags. She slides into the water and slowly begins to paddle towards the island.

Finnick is the first one to arrive at the island. He's a fast swimmer. Katniss is next and she grabs a bow and arrow from the pile of weapons. Katniss turns and Finnick's behind her, trident poised to attack. The Gamemakers make sure you can hear their conversation.

"_You can swim too,"_Finnick says._"Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"_I listen closely because I had no idea how she could learn to swim in District Twelve. It's not like there are swimming pools there.

"_Big bath tubs,"_she says, getting ready to shoot if she has to.

"_Good thing we're allies then, isn't it,"_he says, lowering his trident a little bit. You can see by Katniss's face she doesn't buy it.

"The bracelet," Haymitch is muttering. "Oh for god's sake, the bracelet."

No one else in the room is listening to him. I don't think anyone even noticed his muttering. I look back at the screen and see that Finnick is wearing a bracelet; it's gold with flames patterned around the outside. At least I think they're flames. That's Haymitch's bracelet. Then it hits me: Haymitch must have given it to Finnick to try and get Katniss to trust him. Onscreen, Katniss seems to notice the bracelet too.

"_Right," _Katniss says. Haymitch sits back in his seat and sighs with relief. His plan had worked.

"Oi you, Avox," one of the sponsors say. I turn around. "Refill."

I get the bottle of wine from the kitchen and refill her glass. I return the bottle to the kitchen and when I come back, the screen shows the aftermath of the bloodbath. The camera goes back to Katniss. Peeta is with her now, and, of course, Finnick and the old lady Mags.

**Thanks if you did read this (: **

**Review please; if you don't them Finnick will throw his trident at you. Mwhahahaha now you have no choice (:**

**In the next chapter there will be some Darius x Lavinia. Not sure how yet. It may be subtle or it may not be. I haven't decided yet (:**

**I'm thinking about doing some Lavinia and Darius love. **

**ALSO READ THIS NOW!**

**You should check out this forum**

**fanfiction .net/forum/Enjoy_the_Silence/108010/ ( But you will have to remove the spaces)**

**It is the coolest ever (:**


	5. Chapter 5

As I walk back to my room, if you could call it that, I bump into Lavinia and she drops the glass she was carrying and it smashes on the stone floor. She looks down at it and she bends down and tries to pick it up as quickly as she can to avoid punishment.

Oh, God, this is my fault. I bend down as well and help her and I clean up the rest of the shards. It cuts my hands as I hurry to the bin in the corner of the hallway when I turn she is right beside me. When there's no glass left on the floor I see her smiling, when she smiles it seemed to reach all the way to her eyes. And I can't help find myself smiling as well.

We really shouldn't be because we could get caught so easily, but then I start laughing involuntarily and so does she.

I have no idea how long we have been laughing but I can't seem to stop.

Eventually we come to our senses and we stop our hysteria. I find we were both on the floor and I scramble to my feet. I stretch out my hand and she takes it, but she winces. I see a long line of red, running down the side of her palm.

Lavinia closes her hand and cradles it to her chest. And I know what to do. I grab her arm and despite her protests, I hurry her along the hall.

I let go of her hand and leave her by the door. I go quietly into the kitchen and opened the first aid box. Avoxes were forbidden to use it, if we cut ourselves then it was our fault; but I had a rush of adrenaline and I don't care. I take a small bandage and cut cream and I go back out.

I take her hand in mine and wrap a bandage around it. She smiles and I quickly go back into the kitchen and return the first aid box, just how I found it. As I turn to leave I see a small note pad and a pen. I shouldn't, but I will. I grab it and walk out.

_Hello,_I write._Sorry that I made you drop the glass._

_It's OK,_she writes back. Her handwriting is neat and swirly. _I shouldn't have been rushing. I wanted to get to bed._

_Oh sorry, I don't mean to keep you,_I write back. Then I start to turn away, but she holds my arm to stop me.

_Don't be ridiculous, I haven't had this much fun in ages. _She show me the paper and I can't help smiling. I can't remember being this happy in so long.

_Me either, thank you for this._

_No thank you, but I do think we should go to bed, it's an early start for us tomorrow, but I suggest we should keep the note pad so we can have more fun._She smiles, and I nod in agreement.

_I'll hide it somehow._

_Good and I hope your friend, Katniss, survives._I am about to ask how she knew about our friendship, but she is already writing something else._I can tell you are friends by the way you looked at each other._

_Yeah, we are friends, we knew each other quite well back in District 12 andI tried to save her friend, Gale, and had my voice taken away for punishment._

_Oh, I'm sorry, did her friend survive? I tried to run away from the Capitol with my brother. He was killed but I was made an Avox._When she hands me the note pad I can see tears in her eyes.

_Yes, he did survive in the end. I'm sorry about your brother, and I'm sorry for what has been done to you._

When I give her the note pad she reads over what I said and takes the pen from me. She crosses out something I had written and writes something else. When she hands it back I see she has scribbled out the '_You'_and replaced it with an '_Us'._I smile and nod sadly.

Then on impulse, I hug her, and she hugs me back. When we part she's smiling, and so am I. We then go our separate ways.

As I walk down the hall I realize: I may have felt a spark between us.

**Thanks for reading if you did. I do realize it's rubbish. Ahahaha, oh well. Deal with it (:**

**Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favourites. Some people fave it without **

**reviewing, though, so please, please, please could you review as well? Thanks**

**Also you should check out the forum 'enjoy the silence' and check out the community with the name '**Lavender Red: Darius and Lavinia'

**Do it because you know you want to (:**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think of was Lavinia and how she smiled and how her hand felt in mine and how her embrace felt.

It was morning now and I didn't think I could make it through the day. I was so tired I wish I could sleep more but I knew I couldn't so I got up. I got ready and went to the 4th floor to serve the sponsors and mentors again.

In the lift I bumped into Lavinia. Instant smiles form on our faces. There is definitely something between us and I know it. I go to take her hand and she goes to take mine but inches away from contact we stop ourselves. No communication. I know that and she knows that. It's punishable and neither of us wants that. So instead we both face the floor and wipe the smiles off our faces.

The lift arrives on the 4th floor of the complex building and we get out and go our separate ways without glancing at each other.

During the day I don't dare glance her way. I know if I did I would smile and with all these people I MUST NOT do that.

On the big screen I see Katniss and Finnick scare the shit out of Peeta, at which many of the sponsors and mentors laugh. I would of found it hilarious and been in hysterics if I was allowed.

On screen more people are killed. And Joanna, Beetee and the strange woman Wiress join Katniss's group. Katniss does not trust Joanna one bit, it is clear in her eyes, Finnick seems to trust her enough though. I glance around the room to look for waving hands or clicking fingers to summon help but there are none, although I spot Haymitch subtly nodding at the screen. He must have a plan, and obviously things were falling into place. I tried to work it out. Finnick is part of it, which was obvious, so was Joanna and Beetee. I wasn't so sure of Wiress. She didn't seem to know what was going on.

She kept on saying "Tick tock" to everyone. Haymitch was suddenly staring intently at the screen. Willing Katniss to understand, Wiress kept repeating it and wouldn't stop. The cameras went to some of the other tributes. They showed Cashmere and Gloss making their way towards where Katniss and the group were. They had planned an attack, that was clear.

The camera went back to Katniss, she was staring off into the horizon. "THE ARENA'S A CLOCK" She exclaimed. "Finnick, that's what Wiress is on about" Everyone turned to look at her. On the sofa Haymitch leaned back in relief, no one was noticing his strange behaviour, I suppose it was because everyone was used to his strange behaviour from when he was a drunk. On screen they started making a map of all the sections of the arena/clock.

**Ok this chapter and was SO UNBELIEVABLY SHORT! Sorry, I have been busy. I was revising for exams for ages. Then the holidays came and I promised myself that I would update every few days during the holidays. But now the holidays have a week and a bit left, (I think) So that idea failed.**

**So I went through my writers block and made a rubbish filler chapter, where nothing really happened.**

**Don't worry, there will be lots of Darius and Lavinia in the next chapter ;D**

**Please review. The more reviews, the faster I will update ;D**


End file.
